Lakeview Cabin IV
Lakeview Cabin IV: Curse of the Lake begins as the band's van runs out of gas near a chaotic Mansion. The violent community inside the demented halls of the Mansion will be a violent roadblock keeping the girls from leaving. Saving everyone will be harder than expected. Gameplay Lakeview Cabin IV features a much more randomly generated game play, with the rooms and items in the mansion being randomized each run. The goal of the game is to collect 4 gas cans, load them into your van, and escape. They are found in the following places: The pit trap in the cellar, one of the attic rooms, inside the gas station, and in Piggy's room at the slaughterhouse. There is also a chance to find one in the secret gift room. Each playable character has 10 health. Walkthrough The layout of the map of is randomized each reset so there is no one definitive way to beat Lakeview Cabin IV, though there is a certain way of having less trouble with it. First, get into the Mansion and activate the alarm, which will cause every NPC to be active. Pick up the Chicken Feed and go to the Slaughterhouse. Every time you enter a door, drop the Chicken Feed a couple times and that will tell you which doors to use when escaping. You can also peek through the doors before entering to avoid being spotted by Cannibals if you took the wrong route. Once you have arrived at the Pig room, drop the Chicken Feed and enter. Grab the gas can. When escaping, follow the Chicken Feed outside of the Slaughterhouse. Once you collected the gas, wait the Piggy to get out and fall into the trap at the right of the map. It will get into the mansion and kill everyone in it's way, which will cause everything to be easier. Now just wait for Piggy to get out of the mansion and follow the broken doors. It will lead you to the basement, be careful because Piggy will probably be there, so act as fast as possible, get the can on one of the 3 rooms and get out; and try to get a weapon. If you need to set off a Bear Trap, you can always go back for the Chicken Feed. Throw the Chicken Feed at the Bear Trap and you will get 3 uses out of it. The Bear Trap is needed to kill Piggy (once the trap knocks Piggy down, kill with a Power Tool. Pick up the chainsaw which has lots of fuel) Then go back to the Slaughterhouse but this time take the path to the mansion. You'll probably be greeted with hostile NPCs so kill then with the weapon you got. then get to the Attic, where you'll have your last gas can. Always peek before entering a room to avoid confrontation with the Mutant Rat. The air ducts will rattle just before the rat appears. The first time you play, the four playable characters will all be gathered near the van on the right hand side of the map. Subsequent plays will have the characters inside the gas station. Items * Bear Trap * Blue Wrench * Candelabra * Chainsaw * Chicken * Chicken Drumstick * Chicken Feed * Drill * Dynamite * Flare * Gasoline * Hypno-Dial * Ice Cream x7 * Key * Machete * Molotov Cocktail * Pig * Pipe * Present * Rat Skull Mask * Shotgun * Shotgun Shell * Skeleton Key * Throwing Axe Locations * The Mansion ** Front Hall *** Cannibal Rooms ** Basement ** Attic * Slaughterhouse * Gas Station * The Van Characters Player Characters * Red Pants * Pink Shirt * Cowboy Hat * Green Shirt Non-playable characters * Piggy * The Cannibals/Mansion Dwellers * Sack Head * Mutant Rat * Screaming Woman * Pregnant Woman Tips Notes * The Cowboy Hat wearing character can possibly be tied to the movie Stump the Band from 2006, as the character Nikki played by Ellen Fox. * Motel Hell * * Category:Games